Evanescent Time, Eternal Love
by Yuui-Sensei
Summary: During their travels, Syaoran's group come across a small abandoned town in the East. Fai stumbles upon the towns only inhabitant who, to his horror, knows his true name. Set right after Piffle world. :SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ YUUI/FAI ARC:
1. Prologue

**+Hello, everybody! Waves Tis Yuui-Chan! This is my first story and probably one of my longer ones... I hope you guys like it! I plan for it to be 20+ chapters but I might ot update it on a regular basis unless I spend 36 hours straight writing and miraculouly come up with the rest of the story amid the rush of SoBe and sugar cookie dough... o.O Anywho, please review and possibly give me tips! I know this is confusing but I'll post the first chapter soon! :Flails: It's short too, but it'll make sense eventually! T.T+**

The young child walked silently in the rain, a sooty black wedding dress that had once been white adorning her small frame. Her chestnut hair appeared black in the rain that refused the wash the ashes from her body. She walked slowly, limping slightly, as if in a bad dream. Her head was bowed low, staring at the muddy ground. The dirt and water mixture was caked onto her legs, her ankles that deep in the filth.

Blood streaked from her right arm, which appeared broken.

She didn't seem to care. After a few moments, she fell. Not by accident; she just let herself fall. Collapsing into the filth with a sickening 'splutch' sound, she lay there, staring at the trees along the side of the muddy road. The tears that flow down her soot and blood stained face were lost to the rain.

Without effort, it seemed, she rose up on her knees, wiping blood from her wrists onto her face and chest. Small sobs and whimpers rose from her throat and came from her mouth in pained moans.

Once her entire torso was covered in blood, she raised her hands to the sky. Lightning shrieked in the sky above her. She was perfectly still.

"Please… take me to her! Please!" she cried in a sorrowful voice. The wind screamed, covering her voice easily. A lightning bolt struck a tree not ten feet away, sending it into flames.

The fire flashed all about her as limbs were sent scattering all around, fireflies and faeries of golden light.

The glow of the dancing flames shone in her eyes, turning them blood-red. "I need to see her! I'll pay anything! I just…" she stopped, sobs tugged from her throat. "I just need him!!"

All of a sudden, a single bolt came down, connecting with her fingers and enlightening her body. She let out a small cry.

And she was gone.


	2. Charmed Scene

**+'Ello again! I hope I'm not boring you too soon! I'll be finished with the third chapter soon and the story will really take off! :Makes rocket noises: I promise! +**

"Syaoran-Kun! Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura cried, trotting for him, small dress rustling in the wind.

Chocolate-haired Syaoran turned from his spot near the stream and smiled warmly.

"Sakura-Hime… yes?" he asked calmly as she stood before him, panting from her run to him.

Syaoran pulled the hook and string from the water and embedded the fishing rod in between a couple of rocks near him as he spoke.

He noted that the worm on the hook was missing.

Again.

As she bowed slightly to breathe, he had to resist the urge to bring his hand up to stroke her light brown hair that shone like pure sunlight in its mirror.

He shook the thought from his mind with a shake of his head and looked up at her from his sitting position.

Sakura held her delicate fists out and opened them tentatively. "I thought you might need some more bait." Syaoran smiled at their contents; small grasshoppers wriggled on the surface of her pale skin. He looked at her and smiled, soft eyes sparkling in appreciation.

"Thank you, Sakura-Hime." He reached for the writhing insects in her hands slowly. Almost as if he had crossed an invisible barrier, the little bugs squirmed and hopped out of her hands in a flurry of wings.

Sakura separated her hands and stepped back. "Oh!" A small bug that was on her hand leaped into the air, wings sputtering late, just in time for it to hit her forehead. She let out a cry and shook her head furiously; unaware the bug had already fluttered away from her face in fear of its 'enemy.'

Syaoran blinked and stood instantly. Right then, Sakura, eyes still closed, fell foreword… right into Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran blushed intensely at the contact, feeling Sakura's frail body against his. He swiftly brought his hands to her shoulders, carefully holding her slightly away from his body, so she wouldn't get wet from the water that had splashed onto his body from the stream.

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sakura cried, trembling something terrible. "It scares me…"

Syaoran let out a small chuckle. "Sakura-Hime, it's alright. It's gone." He said reassuringly.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him a moment. After realizing how close she was to him, she blushed slightly and stood straight again. She carefully rubbed her face with her fist.

"Oh…" she blushed brighter. "That's good…"

Syaoran chuckled. "It's alright. I understand."

She nodded happily and bowed. "I'm going to go back to help Fai-San now… he's making a fire." She said, trotting toward the blonde wizard.

Syaoran nodded and bowed his head, watching Sakura with warmth. His amber eyes, normally bright and filled with curiosity, still looked like so, but each held a small touch of sadness.

As they always did when he watched his precious princess.

Sometimes words couldn't be used to describe such tender scenes one encountered in one's life, ones you would never forget. You could tell of it but, like most things, the listener never really could truly understand the feelings you were feeling at the time, no matter how many words you spoke.

Such was the case in seeing Sakura and Syaoran by the stream, talking together, laughing together, Sakura's little slip against the flustered Syaoran. Fai D. Flowright, no matter how hard he searched his mind, could not find words to describe the experience of simply watching.

Sweet? No… not strong enough.

Charming? Never.

Adorable? That was the children. Not the encounter.

The mage shook his head, deciding it wasn't important. He resumed his attempts at lighting the fire, the wind in his hair, the steady Thwack… Thwack… Thwack… of Kurogane chopping wood in the distance. He looked back to a smiling Sakura. Her emerald eyes glimmered in the sunlight happily, giving him even more reason to smile.

"Is there anything else I can do, Fai-San?" she asked, smiling wide.

Fai grinned just as wide back. "Umm…" He glanced down at the flint in his hand and the minute pile of twigs and straw on the ground. There were a few large sticks but not nearly enough to keep it going for very long. He looked back to her with questioning eyes. "Would you mind if you could go bring back some firewood? From Kuro-Pii?"

She cocked her head for a moment, then nodded. "Of course!" she said, turning and trotting off in the distance toward the steady whacks of Kurogane's axe.

He sighed and struck the stones against one another. Quick sparks appeared, a few landing on the straw and twig mound. They flashed lightly then fizzled out, smothered in the ever-so-slight breeze.

He knocked them against one another one last time and this time, the sparks lit the straw. He blew on the glowing strands of grass gently, coaxing it to flame. Mere seconds later, the ginger-colored grass burst into small flames, flickering dim.

He swiftly set more straw and twigs on the burning mass. He also set the few sticks he had underneath everything.

He wasn't sure when Sakura would get back and he really didn't want to have to restart the fire.

He gazed out to where Sakura had ambled off; she wouldn't be back for a while. He was sure of it.

He sighed slightly, leaning back to stare at a sky the same shade as his eyes. His typical expression of lazy happiness was now graced by an air of deep thought.

Thinking about the love he knew Syaoran and Sakura had for each other, as much as he loved them, made his heart ache terribly.

He hated having to distance himself from people. He really truly wanted to get to know someone like Syaoran knew Sakura, or how his good friend from the Hanshin Republic , Sorata, knew his beloved wife Arashi.

But who knows what could happen should he get _too_ close. Then… he would only lose whomever he truly loved.

He had already gone through it once.

He could never live through it again.

As his thoughts were occupied by such, he was unable to distinguish minutes from hours as he went through almost a preprogrammed evening of talking, eating, laughing, and preparing for sleep.

As his thoughts lingered on the subject of companionship, he was laying down his blankets away from everyone else. Everyone noticed but no one asked. Normally, the blonde wizard would slumber near Mokona or Sakura.

Sakura went to stand, bent on asking him if he was alright, before he laid down in silence. She could sense his uneasiness and relaxed back onto the blankets, watching him breathe in anxious worry.


	3. A Chance Encounter

**+Yow-Za! I had a burst of inspiration tonight and kinda rushed to finish this chapter! I fixed the fonts so no ones retinas are burned too bad... ''+**

Kitanai turned her head slightly to stare at the village children sorrowfully. They laughed giddily, tossing the ball back and forth from one another. She noted their looks of joy and giddiness. Something she had never had. Without looking away, Kitanai brought her hand up to her left eye.

The Demon eye.

She looked up and saw an elderly woman staring in disgust, eyeing the children carefully, as if poor Kitanai might attack the playing children.

Kitanai quickly bowed and turned to run. She had barely made two tiny steps when a rock came flying from the direction of the woman and struck Kitanai on the back of the head.

Kitanai, in surprise at the sudden sting, stumbled and barely caught herself on her hand, the other feeling the back of her head. She turned slightly to see a young boy next to the woman. He had shaggy, dirty-blonde locks of hair in his face, covering hazel eyes that glared at her hotly.

Kitanai had barely got a glance at him when three more rocks hit her back.

"Demon!"

"Animal!"

"Go back to Hell where you belong!" Were the cruel children's cries.

Their stones easily made her back bleed. She cried out in pain, covering her face with her frail hands. She went to stand and a stone caught her above the eye.

She stumbled onto her back, starting to cry. The boys' laughter echoed in her mind like banshee's cries.

Kitanai stood and started to run, sobbing almost uncontrollably. She hit something tall in front of her.

Something warm.

She stumbled back a step, a hand to her mouth. Through her tears, she saw a boy. Shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes were all she saw. These marvelous blue eyes were wide… not in horror, or disgust, but concern.

A boy who resembled a man more glared from his spot next to the concerned one. Crimson blood eyes and hair as black as hate contrasted to the limber boy incredibly.

The blonde put a hand gently on her shoulder, eyes still shining in worry.

And, at the possible emotion from someone for her, she was afraid.

Without pausing, she ran past him and ran for the woods as fast as she could. She could hear the boys laughing and calling out to her in mock sympathy.

Within moments, she had reached the forest. She collapsed onto her knees, coughing and wheezing from the effort to keep running.

She coughed and gagged up spit and bile from the pain and humiliation that tortured her everyday.

She reached a hand up to feel where the rock hit her forehead carefully. She cringed when she touched it, as it was bleeding horribly and the pain of her fingers tap ripped through her skull, blind lightning.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

Kitanai looked up in shock and horror, scared. When she looked up, she expected someone to be standing there, sarcastically asking her health then beating her with sticks, rocks and the like.

But it wasn't.

It was the blue-eyed boy.

He stared down at her with concern. He stood above her not in fear but as if he was helping a friend.

The man stood a ways back, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in plain disapproval.

She cried out, backing away slightly and staring in fear. "Nnnn…" she moaned helplessly. Her shaky limbs caused the leaves beneath her to rustle and crinkle.

He reached a hand down slowly. "Can I… help you?" he asked cautiously. She stared at his hand. It wasn't shaking like she'd expected it to be doing. It was still, open, inviting.

She raised her own shaky hand and placed it gently in his; it didn't flinch. His long graceful fingers wrapped around her small pale hand, gently tugging.

His fingers were unexpectedly warm, so it was too much easier to accept his help.

She stood on wobbly legs, using as little of his support as possible.

He didn't seem to mind as he pulled gently. She flinched when she felt his other hand on her back, avoiding the wounds.

She sniffled slightly, wiping her nose with her tiny hand. She was still crying from the stings in her back and on her forehead.

His brow furrowed in concern as he held her up. Her legs shook slightly in exhaustion. Her legs gave way; her falling to earth. Instead of hitting the ground, the felt his hands coax her weight onto him.

She moaned lightly, like her mere touching him was causing her pain. She tried to push off of him but his hands held her gently to him.

"No…" he murmured. "Don't move… I'm here to help you…"

She shivered as his hand gently rubbed her back. It was soothing and she sighed lightly. Right then, his hands seemed warmer than they should have been. As his hands ran over her skin, the stinging of the gashes from the rocks seemed to disappear. She blinked in confusion.

His hand stopped stroking her and lay still on her back. She looked up at him, eyes fearful. Had he healed her to only harm her?

No… he was smiling at her. A hand stroked her cheek, wiping tears from her face. "Are you alright now?" he asked softly.

Kitanai let out a soft whimper and backed out of his arms, wrapping her own about her. The boy watched her, looking hurt. He held his arms out to the sides, not moving a muscle.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I promise I only want to help you." He said softly.

She watched him warily, not moving closer. She wasn't sure whether to trust him, though he seemed sincere.

He stood still, waiting. They stood like that for a while, minutes or hours, neither could say.

After her legs had grown shaky again, she took a cautious step toward him. He never moved or let his face change.

She took another step and stood in front of him. He stared down at her warmly, a smile touching his lips. She put a cautious hand on his chest, which was her eye level. It was warm; his heart beat beneath her hand, steady and strong. She looked up to him with hopeful eyes that were still teary.

"H… help… Kitanai?" she managed, her voice breaking.

He nodded slowly. "Yes… I want to help you."

Initially, she wasn't too sure she should believe him. After all, so many times in the past had children and adults alike offered her help and, when she accepted, they simply laughed and cast her aside, alone with cruel names in her ears, tears in her eyes, and blood on her body.

She watched his eyes warily. She had remembered her mother, a long, long time before her father had died and her mother had changed so much, had told her that the eyes were the windows of the soul.

At first glance, his eyes were a mere shade of blue. Perhaps brighter than what you would expect. But as she looked deeper and deeper, she saw… him. She could see his intentions clearly in her mind; pure, unadulterated, untouched. He truly, sincerely, meant her no harm. And wished to help her.

She just knew.

At this, she let her face relax, smiling lightly. She leaned against him, tentatively letting her arm wrap around him.

He was extremely slender, but she could tell he wasn't weak. In mind or body. She held him as he held her close, kneeling to take her in his arms. Her arms slid to around his neck as he started to walk slowly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked softly.

She shook her head furiously. "Mm-mm…" she whimpered.

He nodded, fingering a scar on her arm. "Alright… I won't take you home…" he whispered.

The little girl's body was shaking almost uncontrollably at this. She nodded tentatively. "Home where… Kitanai… hurt… the most…" she sobbed.

He nodded, seeming to understand. He walked even slower.

"I see… I see…" he said thoughtfully.

He walked for a few minutes as the little girl steadily stopped sobbing and simply shook from pain and exertion.

After what seemed an eternity, she pulled back slightly to look at the boy with caution. She still seemed scared, though not as much as before.

The boy stopped to look at her as well.

"Why does… nice boy… help Kitanai?" she asked softly, her lips barely moving. "Why does nice boy… want to help 'filthy one'?"

At this, the boys blue eyes widened.

"'Filthy… one…'?" he murmured. "What are you talking about?" He seemed shocked and confused at the same time, arousing an emotion she couldn't recognize on his flawless face.

She stared down and put a finger to her chest sadly. "Filthy one…" she whispered, tapping her chest gently. "Filthy one…"

"No!" he gasped mellifluously, causing her to look up in surprise. Instead of yelling at her, dropping her or striking her, he held her closer, sliding to his knees in shock. She cocked her head, confused. "No, no, no…" he whispered, rocking back in forth soothingly.

She reached a hand up to feel his hair gently, troubled with the thought she might have said something wrong to this archangel trapped on Earth. "Kitanai… no what?" she asked gently. "Kitanai… hurt angel?" she whispered fearfully, eyes watering.

Again, he looked at her, puzzled. "Angel… what…?"

She looked down, then put her finger to her chest again. "Filthy one…" Then put the same finger to his chest. "Angel…" She repeated the motions slowly. Her. "Filthy one…" Him. "Angel…" She seemed sad as she gestured back and forth.

He held her close, a hand to the back of her head. "No… you are not filthy." He said firmly. "You are not the Filthy One… And I am no angel…"

She pulled back a little to watch him warily. "Then… who is kind boy?" she asked quietly. "Who is…" she struggled to think. "… kind, beautiful, strong boy?"

The young man blinked at the adjectives then smiled, face turning a pale pink. "I'm Yuui. I'm a mage that's been summoned by the neighboring kingdom to help protect and maintain order in this village." He explained, bowing slightly.

She cocked her head. "So… Yuui-Sama here… to help people like Kitanai?" she said in hope.

Yuui smiled knowingly but with slight disapproval. "Not really... just... to protect the village..."

Kitanai's expression fell a little but she didn't look completely sorrowful. "Oh... Kitanai see..." she whispered. "Yuui-Sama here for the people..."

Yuui's forehead wrinkled in apology as he held her closer, rocking her back and forth.

"No…" he whispered, his voice revealing a revelation that hadn't occurred to him before.

She pulled back, eyes confused and red from tears. "…huh?

He stared off into the distance, the puzzle of a possibility coming to a whole in his mind showing on his face. "I… I will protect you." He looked to her, smiling wide. "I am here to protect you, Kitanai."

She watched him a moment, still looking puzzled. When she finally understood, tears poured down her face. "Yu… Yuui sure?"

He nodded, setting her down and bowing to her elegantly. "Kitanai," His voice caused her to shiver, and her heart to flutter, a cold, black bud of a near dead rose. "I am honored to say that I will protect you with my life and never leave your side until the day I die."

She gasped slightly, the jet bud in her chest burning hot. She felt her bosom in confusion. She looked to Yuui for help but he still bowed; her heart blossomed.  
She collapsed to her knees, staring at him. He lifted his head in worry and concern, watching her.

She leaned over, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he own shook. She bowed her head.

She whimpered.

"Thank you… thank you…"

**+Alright, alright... I realize you guys may be confused by this chapter but as the story rolls on, it will make more sense. Hint: This is a flashback. This ties in with the prologue and the next chapter which will be up right after this one. +**


	4. Fire and Ice

Fai's eyes fluttered open. "...?" He blinked tiredly and rose on his elbows, listening for the sound that had aroused him. He wasn't sure what it had been but he knew something was there.

Staring out over the still lake, he was almost convinced nothing had happened. Almost.

The near full moon rest just off to the west, casting it's silvery glow across the water. He blinked and he saw it; a ripple.

He let his eyes follow the direction from whence the small disturbance came.

Across the lake was a small figure bent over the water. They seemed to be drinking the liquid from the lake slowly and deliberately. From this distance, Fai couldn't see anything remarkable about the mysterious being.

He was thinking about going back to sleep when he heard the figure across the lake cough violently. He let his eyes wander up to stare in alarm.

The being across the lake held their throat and coughed violently, their whole body shaking. Fai stood instantly, listening for anything to assure this wasn't a trap. The Witch had warned him there might be worlds of liars and he was only being cautious for the sake of his companions if not himself.

They coughed once more, weaker this time, and quickly began running around the rim of the lake, calling. "It's alright! I'm coming to help you!" Once he was about halfway around, he saw the ill figure look up, see him, and start running away.

"Wait!" He called, his long legs burning from the effort to keep up. The person had been wearing a cap of some sort but they soon flipped their hood up to cover their head.

They were running as fast as they could but Fai easily caught up. "Please! I want to help!"

The person spun and, hesitating only a moment, brought their leg up in midair, swinging at him. Fai barely had a moment to respond but caught their foot, pushing it in the direction they had thrown it.  
Not expecting this, the small person spun into the ground, landing on their stomach.

Again, they tried to run but Fai carefully grabbed the back of their cloak. "No! Please! Let me help you!" he whispered loudly.

The person let out a small whimper and tried to crawl away. He could finally tell it was female, not just a small boy.

He let her go and backed off. The girl sat up, her hood falling to let loose chestnut tresses cascade down her back. She whimpered and felt at her face, turning to look at Fai.

He blinked; her eyes, barely visible in the moonlight, were clouded and blank. They, in their natural state, were blue and crimson. Not natural colors one would come across.

Fai kneeled so he was down to her level and watched her with his own azure orbs. "Please..." He whispered in a soft voice. "Let me help you..."

The girl blinked with her strange eyes and stood up smoothly but was still shaking from the cold. Her breath came out in clouds of fog and shadow around her face. "H... help...?"

Fai still watched her. "Yes... help..." His voice was light and concerned in tone, as hers was, not really scared, but panicked, cloaked in wariness. "I wish to help you... you seem to be injured..." he cooed reassuringly.

The girl took a step closer and extended her hands toward him, palms out and just seemed to waved her hands out, growing more confused every second.

The moonlight shone through her eyes all the while, seeming to illuminate the color within them. What prevented them from really shining was the cloudiness that appeared to be holding the moons rays from reflecting to the outside. Also dimming their color was the fatigue. The sadness. The trials crying out in pain and anguish from the depths of her essence to the effervescent, secretly-melancholy mage.

It took the blonde magician a moment to realize; she was blind. He extended his own graceful hand to 

rest it beneath hers, which soon wrapped around his.

She groped her way from his hands to up his wrists, arms, shoulders and neck. She paused here and cocked her head, a look unknown to him crossing her scarred face.

Her skin was anything but smooth. Scars laced her neck and cheeks; some like claws, some like burns, and others just normal scratches burrowed deep.

Her hands instantly stiffened when she touched his lips. She yanked her hands away, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "No... n-no... not here..." she whimpered, clutching her head. "Not you... n-not him... it can't be..."

Fai stood and touched his hands to her shoulders. "What's wrong, miss? Wha-"

She screamed and a waved of power washed from her, so powerful a crater exploded in the ground beneath her feet.

Fai was literally floored at the raw energy, slammed onto his back twenty feet away in the blink of an eye. The air left his lungs with a 'whoosh' and jolted in pain. Water from the lake recedded then washed up to the shore from the surge, soaking his right side to the skin.

He sat up and found the girl on her knees, head bowed and hands on the ground, clenching the dirt in sweaty palms. She was breathing hard and coughing violently. A light indigo mist swirled about her dangerously in a cyclone of miasma which threated to choke the magic-sensitive mage.

Fai caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and looked quickly. He spied a small, restless Sakura sitting up in confusion, rubbing her tired eyes. Syaoran had bolted up at the rumble that had gone through the ground and shaken him awake.

Both looked over across the lake and Syaoran gasped while Sakura held her mouth in shock.

Fai flipped to his feet, not entirely sure what he was doing as he lunged for the girl, hands outstretched to take hers.

One knee hit the ground; she vanished.

Fai fell, not expecting this, and landed on his hands, blue eyes blinking in the utmost confusion.

His pale elegant hands rest in the center of the crater where her own sweaty fingers had been clenching; he was able to feel remnants of her sweat and the disturbed, packed pellets of dirt that had been held so tightly in small scared hands.

Kurogane had woken while Fai was pondering the strangeness of this whole event. The dark warrior quicklydashed to where Fai sat in the soaked soil. "What happened?" He asked quickly, voice gruff.

Fai blinked at the familiar tone and looked up, past the Black man and to the silvery moon, blinking at the image in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kurogane repeated, unsure of what to make at this strange new attitude of the always merry and gay blonde.

Fai, as the moon gazed to him with white rays, could not get the sight of that girls eyes out of his mind. So sad and lonely... what could have happened? In the last moment he had seen her, the very determination and depression that consumed her had reached out for him with longing hands, though she recoiled from him.

"I... I don't know, Kurogane..." he murmured softly. Not aware he had no attached the so common nicknames to it, he looked to the dirt and traced the outline of her hands thoughtfully. "I don't know..."

**+I hope this kinda gives people a clue to whats coming up next... if not, I'm typin' as fast as I can through my cursed homework... I've been wanting to finish this 'fic for so long but its so far from finished!! T.T Cries I hope people aren't dropping me after being bored to death by my lactures and random shpleels!!+**

**P.S.) As much as I wish I do, I do not own Tsubasa... :Cries:**


	5. Hitsuzen and Whimsy

The next day, as the troupe of time-defying friends plodded through a dusty road that never seemed to end, Fai's thoughts were occupied by dismal matters from the night before.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona chattered ahead of him and his warrior friend about the events of the previous night while Kurogane lumbered beside him in silence.

Kurogane, surprisingly, was the only one who asked about the mysterious girl and actually _persisted _in his quest for answers when Fai was silent. Not even calling him 'Kuro-Puppy' and 'Mr. Black' could dissuade him.

"Mage, this could be an important bit in finding out what this world is like. You do realize that?" he pointed out gruffly, staring with blood eyes.

Fai sighed deeply and rubbed his neck, which had been injured somewhat when he was thrown the night before. "Kuro-puu, I don't think even _that_ was normal." He replied lightly, referring to the energy of the girl. "But you never know. We'll just be extra careful."

The swordsman growled and looked straight ahead--nearly crashing into the petite princess who had stopped talking to stare ahead in confusion.

All eyes were averted.

Up ahead was a town, a rather large one in fact. From where they were standing, it appeared to be as big as the Hanshin Republic they first visited but this town lacked tall buildings, rumbling cars and bustling sidewalks.

In fact, no one walked on the streets. No movement from the windows either.

"Mokona senses a great power from here!" she/he exclaimed loudly, the high voice echoing around them.

"Is it a feather?" Syaoran whispered, sounding almost afraid to speak too loudly for fear of an echo.

"No, no, no!" Mokona gasped loudly, jumping up on down. "But it's a big power! Big energy!" the little rabbit-creature seemed even more excitable than usual and, even though she said there was no feather, her eyes were big as if there were.

Fai stepped forward into the town, looking about cautiously. He expected to be ambushed by angry warriors or townspeople but the wind whistling over the sparse grass in town was all the greeted his ears.

Fai walked along the main stretch of road while his companions gazed about in a mixture of awe and confusion.

He stepped up the the side of one of the houses that lined the dtreet and felt the wall with a careful hand.

His brow furrowed in perplexity at the texture. This town lay in a desert and the walls didn't show the wear and tear of sand striking the shack at all. In fact, the house seemed brand new.

The golden-haired mage gazed about and noticed how odd the town seemed under closer inspection. The houses all seemed to be designed the same, all looked new, no sand lay in the roads, no wind blew through the streets.

That's what threw him off.

When they had been walking in the desert, the wind blew the small grains up and about to sting their cheeks and hands. He stared at his hand and looked out and around the town. He could hear the wind but never felt it, which really made him uneasy.

He kept walking, Kurogane having caught up to him at this point.

Apparently, Fai wasn't the only one who had noticed this town was off.

"What the hell's going on here?" he growled, looking about, hand on his sword.

"I don't know, Kuro-Puu... but we might as well check the houses for provisions if no one's here." The blue-eyed man replied, walking for a house that, like most other abodes in the city, seemed empty.

He reached for the doorknob but froze at a noise. A small noise.

He turned his head in the direction of sound and stared that way, hand still stopped over the knob.

Kurogane stared in confusion at this. "What's wrong?" He asked darkly.

Fai held up a long finger to silence him, still listening intently.

Sakura and Syoaran walked quietly up behind the pair, eyeing the magician with concern.

Mokona went 'boing' but didn't say anything.

Fai retreated his hand from the knob and walked quietly in that direction, his steps making no noise on the smooth, dirt-paved roads.

Fai turned right on a smaller street that actually went through a small grove of desert palms.

Under them was a house, much smaller than the other homes.

One painted, not a rusty beige like the other homes, but a soft indigo the shade of the sky at dusk. A spring behind it bubbled pleasently in the sand into a pool of clear water that reflected the azure sky.

The noise came again, this time from the house.

To Fai, it resembled a whimper. A cry. A sob.

He walked to the house and, finding it had no knob, knocked gently. He really wasn't sure of what he was doing. Maybe it was just a cat that had wandered in or something.

He heard small footsteps inside and the door opened.

**+Meow! From now on, I'll be marking the flashbacks with three asterisks at the beginning and leaving hints at the ages in the chapter. If you're confused about the ages of the characters, go back and look. I might hint at one character, but you will be able to figure out the rest if you do the math. Or... I could be nice and just say the ages at the end... which should I do? Hmm...+**


	6. The Witch and the Prodigy Mage

Kitanai slowly walked in the door, shutting it as quietly as she could. The barest 'click' could be heard as she was inside. She glanced around carefully, listening for any noise. From the next room over, she could hear Her breathing heavily.

"Iya! Get in here!" Kitanai heard Her scream.

She whimpered and slowly walked into the room where her mother was. She sat in a chair in the center of the room, staring at Kitanai with bloodshot eyes.

She was drunk. Her breathing was forced and raspy and her position was sagging, though it bear no consolation to the whip in her hand. Her hair was long and wavy, a dingy blonde color faded by time and alcohol. Her eyes, past the bloody streaks, could have been lovely and emerald in color but stress had reduced them to rotting mulch.

Kitanai kneeled before her, shaking like a dry leaf in the autumn wind.

Her mother stayed sitting, staring hard at the shivering child with anger and quiet satisfaction. "Where were you?" she inquired softly.

Kitanai tried to still her body but failed. "I-I-I… w-was… out…" she managed.

Her mother gently touched her shoulder with the butt of the whip, chuckling.

"Did I _say_ you could go 'out'?"

Kitanai shook her bowed head. "N-N-No, ma'am."

Her mother slid off the chair onto her knees in front of the pale girl, leaning close.

"You know what that means, right?" she cooed in her ear.

Before Kitanai could answer, the drunken woman grabbed her long hair and dragged her to her feet.

"Answer me!!"

Kitanai whimpered, tears falling from her face.

The woman slapped her face and threw her to the floor, unraveling her whip.

Kitanai screamed before the tip lashed her but when it did, it tore through her thin sheet of a shirt, exposing a small back that had dozens and dozens of lash scars adorning it.

The woman screamed as she lashed her ten times. "You are never _never _supposed to leave this house without my permission! Do you not understand that?! You're worthless! _Worthless!!_ A child is supposed to listen to her mother! Is that not right?! Is it?!"

Kitanai tried to stifle her sobs and screams in her hands but failed in that as well.

Once her back had twelve new lashes, her mother dropped the whip, panting heavily. She grabbed Kitanai by her arm and dragged her to her feet and down the hall. She dragged her at an awkward angle which made Kitanai cry out. Her mother threw her down into the basement, down twenty steps.

Kitanai hit her head and her arm twisted beneath her body, snapping horribly. Pain roared through her arm and shoulder, feeling like fire pulsing and spreading through her rushing veins.

Kitanai cried out and lay limp at the base of the house in the damp dirt, panting like a sick animal while holding her twisted, bloody arm.

"You even _think_ about lighting a candle, you will suffer so much worse than that." Her mother rasped, slamming and bolting the door, leaving her alone in the dark.

The only light came from a nearby house from a small window near the ceiling which was at ground level from outside.

She lay there, sobbing, whimpering, and sniffling for perhaps thirty seconds when the window opened and someone dropped to the floor.

"Kitanai! My God!" A familiar voice whispered in horror, footsteps coming closer. "Kitanai!"

She felt herself lifted up gently by strong, warm hands. She was held close to a warm body carefully, nothing touching her back or arm.

She blinked slowly. "Yu… Yu… -Kun…?" she whispered, not quite comprehending.

She felt something warm move up and down on her right cheek. "Yes… it's me, Kitanai… I'm here…"

His voice was like silk in her ears.

She sniffed slightly, leaning against him, shaking. "What did… Kita-"

"Don't!" He whispered urgently, not letting her finish. "Don't talk like that… don't talk like you are not you… please…"

Kitanai was about to reply when she noticed the sorrow in his voice. It seemed to graze the very edge of her essence, brushing her spirit. It might have been that slight but it hurt for her to hear her friend like this. Even more than her wounds.

"Yu… Yu-kun…" she managed to whisper. "… don't be… be… so sad… Ki- I'm not hurting… that bad…"

Yuui's grip on her only tightened. But ever so slightly as to not aggravate her already agonizing wounds.

"Don't lie to me…" he whispered. "Don't worry… about me…" She felt something wet hit her shoulder.

She looked dazedly but managed to focus. It was… water?

No… She looked to Yuui and gasped slightly.

He was crying.

No noise besides slightly whiny breathing came forth from his throat. But tears ran from his blue eyes. His beautiful, azure eyes. She could see that the tears seemed to dull their color to a dingy grey.

Just their lack of hue seemed to drain the very life from his angelic face. Just seeing it made her heart hurt.

"Yu-Ku-"

A door slammed open and the basement was flooded with light from above.

Kitanai whimpered and clutched onto Yuui tight enough to where her knuckles turned white as snow.

"Iya!" Her mother screamed. "Shut up! What did I-" Her silhouette appeared in the doorway and froze there, seeing Yuui and Kitanai.

"…" Yuui stared up at the woman hatefully, cradling the trembling child close.

"What… in hell… is this?!" she screamed, flying down the stairs toward them. "You little whore!!"

She went to lash out at Kitanai in Yuui's arms but they disappeared. Her eyes widened.

"You should really learn when to look at the faces of unfamiliar people." She heard a boy's voice say behind her.

She turned and found the boy standing there, holding the girl she had born. "They might not be so unfamiliar after all."

His face was hard and filled with hate. The very essence of sadness graced his delicate features.

She gasped slightly. Even in her drunken state, she still recognized him. "You! You're the mage, Yuui!" she cried. "The child prodigy who was summoned to protect this village!"

Yuui smiled, though there was no warmth behind it. "You are correct, ma'am." He said in a stiff, polite tone.

She smiled drunkenly and faced him, reaching out for Kitanai's head. "Regardless if you are the village mage, this is still my child and I will do to her as I please." She said knowingly, her hand about to grab Kitanai's neck.

Kitanai cringed against Yuui's warm body, trembling almost uncontrollably in her terror toward her mother.

Her mother felt something sting her hand and she yanked it back, staring at it in confusion. It was red and appeared like it had been burned. She looked to Yuui with shock and anger in her eyes.

His eyes were closed, as if he were trying to compose himself from a bout of sudden anger. He opened his eyes and looked at Kitanai sadly, concern showing through. She sniffled and held him tighter, burying her head in his shoulder.

Yuui's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he placed a gentle hand on the back of her head.

Kitanai's mother gasped at seeing his hand. It was dimming but she saw it had been glowing red when he raised it to caress the back of the child's head.

"I can't really see…" he murmured unexpectedly, his voice thoughtful.

Kitanai's mother listened, her eyes narrowing.

"I can't completely see…" he repeated, his tone identical. "… how such an innocent, sweet, kind girl… could possibly be the child of such a horrible, disgusting, vile woman…"

He gently kissed the side of her head twice. He closed his eyes, leaning his head lightly on Kitanai's, his messy golden locks mingling with her chestnut colored tresses. "This girl… not only has to worry about you and your sick 'punishments' but also has to endure the hate of the village because of the way she looks. But…"

His face brightened slightly at a memory. "… she never complains. She never lets anyone know the hardships she has to go through everyday."

She sniffed a couple times but didn't comment at all.

Yuui gently kissed the side of her head again. His lips still on Kitanai, he looked to the woman, eyes hard and cold as ice.

"You will not live to see tomorrow for hurting her like you have."

Kitanai's mother blinked, not expecting this sudden change in mood. She frowned slightly as she realized the atmosphere change. The room seemed to have darkened and gotten colder to her.

Then it hit her.

It_ had_ darkened, due to the candle in the kitchen to have burned out. And it _had_ gotten colder; her breath came out in wisps of fog and she had goose-bumps.

Yuui still held Kitanai but his eyes had changed color. From the tropical color of the ocean to the hard shade of new ice.

Ice about to crack.

Flakes of ice swirled about him in a cyclone, never touching him, intertwining in an instantaneous dance of winter beauty. Before long, the flakes had become large enough to become ice daggers.

One shot at her and nicked her shoulder.

She cried out, clutching her injured arm. "Stop! Do you realize what will happen if you kill me?!" she screamed, grinning slightly.

Yuui's expression remained passive. "She will have to be married at her sixteenth birthday! If she doesn't, she'll have to be executed! And I haven't chosen a husband for her!"

Yuui walked close, putting a hand to her forehead, eyes glittering in anger.

"Name a suitor…" he rasped. "Name one… now…"

The mother smiled. "And if I don't?"

"Your death will be quite painful. More than I'd think you'd want." He replied blankly.

Her mother's smile vanished.

"It won't be you. 'A mage is forbidden to marry, lessening the risk of interference in his duties, whichever those may be.'" She recited knowingly.

Yuui blinked then smiled, though sadness show in the expression. "I wasn't going to say me. I'm not interested."

Kitanai watched him a moment then leaned against him sadly.

"Then say 'Kurogane is to be wed to my daughter Kitanai and be her husband for eternity.'" He ordered.

Mother frowned. "What? Who's Kurogane?"

"My best friend." The mother shook her head.

Yuui frowned and tensed his hand slightly.

The mother's eyes widened and heard

"Kurogane is to be wed to my daughter Kitanai and be her husband."

She glanced around in confusion, wondering who had uttered the words. It took her but a few moments to realize it had been her own voice.

Yuui smiled hardly, tensing his hand again.

"Good girl."

Before the mother knew what was happening, she felt this almost unbearable crushing pain in her head.

She reached up to grab her head, inhaled to scream

... and emptiness engulfed her.

**+Mao... you can ditch me now if you'd like if you don't like the whole Mary-Sue, Emo vibe. T.T It's all too common nowadays but I really liked the way it ties in with the story... But hey! It isn't marked Romace/TRAGETY for nothing! ''' Anywho, go ahead with the reviews/flames. Yuui is 14, Kitanai is 9. (I honestly can't imagine this timid girl to be married to Mr. Black in the corner here. :Points to Kuro-Puu in the corner reading KuroFai Yaoi+**


	7. A Wee Break

**I'll be adding little updates to the review section and/or in here from time to time, so please check when you can? Any questions in the review section will be added here, okay? So leave your concerns and Q's and I'll get to them! (Unless the answers might spoil the story... fufufu...)**

**:Giggle: Can I give you guys a hint? There might be flashbacks but I never said they would be in the same** **dimension... 3 Isn't part of the theme of Tsubasa the traversing of dimensions and time? I know it's weird to waste a chapter for a small message but I just wanted you people to know. It'll be a while before I can get the next chapter up and even longer until the whole story starts to come together. (Answered for SilverKleptoFox)**

**Well, this story _is_ going to last a while. At least 20 chapters and we only have seven, so not a lot has been revealed. As I write, the story will come together and all will start to make sense. (Answered for Twilight1)**

**Yes, chapter six is a flashback. Remember: Three asterisks( ) in the beginning mark a flashback, as well as age updates at the end of the chapter. (Answered for Midnightxwolfx)**


	8. Close Distance

No one knew what to think.

The door had opened; no one was inside.

Fai shivered as an unusually chill breeze swept past him from inside to stir the soil. Kurogane walked to stand beside the goose-bumped wizard, frowning in perplexity. "Odd…" He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes… Very odd indeed…" Fai murmured, backing away from the door slightly, not enjoying the constant breeze from the hut that didn't seem to stop.

The children behind them, puzzled, looked around. "Fai-San, what… happened?" Timid Sakura quipped, almost scared to break the silence.

Fai let his gaze go to her and smiled comfortingly, putting a hand on her small shoulder. "It's nothing, Saukra-chan. Please don't be scared."

She watched him with her wide emerald eyes and nodded slightly, reaching down and taking Syaoran's hand, which held hers protectively in return. Syaoran's chestnut orbs looked to his princess, saddening at her fright.

Fai looked back to the cottage carefully leaning in to grasp the doorknob, pulling the door closed. But, instead of the door slamming shut because of the icy-wind that came from inside, it closed near-silently. The blonde magician was perplexed but wished not to open the door again, assuming the same thing would happen.

Without a word, he turned and walked past the children, still rubbing his arms due to the chill the door had left him with. A sense of unease was left with him and he didn't like it.

The emerald-eyed princess went to call out to him when a pensive Syaoran squeezed her hand. When she looked at him in question, he simply shook his head. The girl understood but watched after her friend sadly.

Not seeming to sense the concern the others felt for him, he walked down the dirt road in silence. His blue eyes rapidly watched the houses, trying to catch a single glimpse of movement. Feeling denied his hope, he shivered and walked faster. He wanted out of this town.

Seeing the place where they'd entered he held his breath, happy knowing they would soon move on.

No feathers, no need.

Not even the calling voices of his friends could dissuade him as they cried 'Where are you going, Fai-san?' 'What the hell are you doing?!' 'Fai-san!' 'Fai-san!'

Passing the final building on the street that was turning into barren desert; he was swept off his feet and slammed on his back.

He gasped.

Black washed over his vision for a split second before the internal veil pulled back to reveal the darkening sky again.

He writhed for only a moment, struggling for air to enter his lungs, wash through them and cleanse them of their thirst for life. His throat hissed as oxygen slowly seeped into his mouth and down into his chest, lifting the horrible weight of suffocation.

Pattering, clomping, thundering footsteps hurried near him, bringing three familiar silhouettes with them to lean over him.

"What the hell happened?!" His thundering ninja's voice demanded, grabbing Fai's arm firmly but carefully.

Being lifted from the ground, he also heard through the ringing in his ears, a lilting concern. "Fai-san, what happened to you? You just…" His wobbly legs nearly buckled under him even at his lifted weight as the towering man held him up, barely hearing her. "… fell backwards… Are you alright?"

Clutching to his arm, he thought the world was shaking when he realized it was him trembling.

A moan escaped his mouth as the dull, throbbing pain of a soon-to-be-bruise grew on his back. "Ooohh…" He winced, gently pushing Kurogane's arm from around his shoulders, the pain blooming there as well. "I'm… fine…" He managed, looking up for the first time since his 'fall.'

Staring out at the desert, he was perplexed. The wind swirled about less than five feet away in front of him. He could see it. The sand swirled with it.

But where him and his friends were standing, the heat of the setting sun glowed to warm their backs with no breeze to cool them.

Frowning deeply in frustration, he reached out, stepping for the desert. And no one stopped him as they watched.

With only two steps, he felt his hand was pushed. Pushed away from the desert. His arm swung to the side at the force, leaving the feeling he had indeed been touched. He reached again.

This time, he moved slower. In the air, his hand met an obstruction of some sort. It was warm, smooth, like heated glass. Pushing a little more, he felt the 'glass' push back. He bit his lip, pushing forcefully.

Much to his surprise, his hand moved past the glass and was met with a whipping wind and stinging sand. Shivering, he pulled his hand back easily, feeling the warmth glide from wrist to palm to fingers then nothing.

When his hand felt his again, he saw a shimmer in the air. He blinked and it was gone, but he had definitely seen it. Silvery, liquid-like, ripples.

A barrier.

He voiced his discovery.

"A barrier…" He hushed.

"What…? A what, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, not having heard his low voice.

Fai stared down at his hand in astonishment. "A barrier…" He looked to the chocolate-haired boy. "That's it. There's a barrier surrounding this town, protecting it, preserving it from the elements."

Looks of understanding and realization appeared on the faces of his companions.

"That's very good." A voice called from down the road, causing hesitation in the troupe and the turns of heads, bodies.

A small figure stood there. Long auburn hair, pale skin, strange clothes. Her eyes smiled when her mouth did. Her unusual eyes that made Fai's widen.

"Would you like to come inside?" She offered, holding out a hand.

Eyes of red and blue.

**+I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me this long! Flails T.T I've been really busy with moving and I still haven't found my thumb drive which has a lot of the rest of the story on it... I had to start over... T0T T0T Ahem Okay. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Review, if you so please! (Don't flame me, please... ;.;)+**


End file.
